


Imagine

by zero4life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut Fest, collection, one shot fest, one shots archive, sexy imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: Imagine something... dirty, hot, steamy, sexy, sweet, fluffy, perfect with a teen wolf character. You'll probably find it here.( These imagines are not mine unless specifically mentioned. I always add the source)this is mostly smut, though it ranges from more serious fluff/smut pieces to more random/dirty smut imagines. It all depends on the prompts i work with.First chapter is the index for the pairings. Enjoy.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> My default OC is a guy. Male. If gender is not specified that is. IF it is, i might or might not change it to male depending on how easy it is for me to write. (Girls, you are a challenge. Be proud.)
> 
> The OC's i use are mostly from another Teen Wolf story i've been writing behind the scenes. I'll link to it when it's up. I'm not quite ready to post it yet.
> 
> Unless the OC i usually pair with a character doesn't fit that particular prompt, then i invent a new OC.

Source number one: [imagines teenwolf on Tumblr](http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/searchimagines)

* * *

 

  1. Index chapter
  2. Sean Walcott/Kevin Decker (Story OC)
  3. Isaac Lahey/ Nicholai (Nick) Pasha York (Story OC)




	2. Date Me

**Source:** [Tumblr](http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/119262401712)

 **Pair:** Sean Walcott/Kevin Decker (Story oc)

 **Warning:** Mild Gore, Mild blood, Biting, Mild humor

 **A/N:** It went from fluff to hot smut to scrambled smut/fluff. I have no idea what happened. 

**Prompt:**

  


**ps. I know it says 'you' But i'm not comfortable writing first pov. I'll stick with third pov.**

* * *

Sean knew it was stupid. This was the longest he had abstained from well... anything. Hunger gnawed at him when the bell finally rang. Lately he had been hanging out with Kevin so much he barely had any time to himself. His parents warned him, but of course being a teenager, Sean didn't listen very well. And now he was stuck with that burning sensation that told him: feed or flip out. Neither he could do in company. Kevin came out of the school with a leisurely stroll, The hood of his sweater pulled up over his head, shading his eyes which added to the mysterious look he had going on.

"Oh Hey Sean, We still up for a homework session?"

Sean made an effort to focus, but the hunger was gnawing at him. Even beneath that hoodie he could smell Kevin's blood as it rushed through his veins. Crap.

"oh! I just remembered i have some errands to run. You'll have to come by later. Say around 5?"

Kevin frowned for perhaps just a millisecond. But then he shrugged.

"5. sounds good. For a minute there i was worried you'd cancel on me. You feeling okay? You seem a little... off."

No Sean was definitely not feeling okay. It felt like someone was hollowing him out on the inside. That kind of hollow feeling was the worst. He really had to go feed. 

"I'm good. see you at 5 yeah?"

"Sure"

Sean turned around and it took all of his willpower not to start running immediately. He had to get away from the school. There were just so many heartbeats, so much blood rushing, so many tempting meals... Sean could feel his canine teeth putting pressure on his gums. Threatening to come out at any moment. His eyes burned with the urge to change and reveal his true nature. He had to hold out just a bit longer. He'd be home soon.

Usually he'd stop to wave and see Kevin off, but he couldn't even think about that now that he felt he was so on edge. Kevin would notice. He always did. He noticed things that other students would just pass off as normal. It was already so hard to hide his true nature around him. Especially because Kevin was about one of the hottest guys in school. It was a miracle he decided to hang out with Sean at all. 

Sean hurried home, dropping his bag in the hallway. He listened, but it seemed that no one was home. That's right! He totally forgot his parents were at this conference thing. They wouldn't be home till after midnight at least. Sean bit his lip, worried. He dearly hoped they didn't lock the garage. He NEEDED the contents of that fridge there. Sean went to the garage door. Trying the handle to see if it was open. But the knob wouldn't budge. Locked. Fuck. Sean looked around. There had to be a spare key. They had more things hidden away just in case, and the spare key should be one of those things. Sean searched the kitchen and the hall. Looking between the other spare keys to find the one he needed.

"come on. come on."

He groaned to himself. This was only making things worse. He could feel his teeth starting to press through and grow out of his gums. Filling his mouth with razor sharp tips. His vision altered to a vision of a different color spectrum. Seeing as an animal would see. Frustrated he searched the coats for more keys. Finally he found his Dad's coat and key chain. On it was the key he needed.

"Yes!"

Sean sprinted to the garage door. With a click the door unlocked and he practically threw it open. He made his way directly to the fridge they had hidden away in the back. This would look very bad if there ever was a house search, but Sean's family made sure to be very careful about their hidden lifestyle. As he got to the fridge, his face fell. Locked. Of course. Frantically he searched his dad's key chain for the padlock key. Fumbling with it until that lock too, clicked open and allowed access to the contents of the fridge. 

Sean knew what was in there by heart. Different human organs they had managed to procure from different places. Mostly the hospital, stealing from the medical trash. It wasn't pretty, but hey.. Anything for survival. Rather that then to shake up the town with missing persons cases every once in a while. It was no where near ideal, but it was better then nothing. Sean was so hungry he couldn't afford to be picky this time. He just took the first thing he could grab. Which turned out to be a human heart. Punctured with a few bullet holes. Courtesy of whoever killed the human this once had belonged to. 

He didn't wait, he didn't let it warm up, but he allowed his full transformation through and greedily took a bite out of the cold flesh. It wasn't as tasty as something warm or fresh, but it stilled the hunger and took away that hollowed feeling. Sean let out a relieved breath, taking another bite. His chin and nose and mouth painted red with the excess of his dinner. White eyes closed to relish the taste. 

"Sean? I know you said 5, but there is somethi- Oh my god!"

Sean's white eyes shot open wide. His entire body froze and he could hear the thud of a backpack hitting the floor almost simultaneously with the hart that slipped out of his hands from the shock. He stared at the door opening and registered Kevin's figure standing there gaping at him. Oh no... No this couldn't be happening! Shit! What now?! Kevin was going to freak out! Kevin was going to expose his secret to the whole school, if not the whole town! He'd hate him. He'd never want to see him again! He-

"i KNEW it!"

Wait... What?

Sean still stared at the figure in the doorway. Kevin's face fell from shock into a disturbingly natural grin. He jumped over his backpack and approached Sean who still sat there, unable to move in shock.

"What?"

He managed before Kevin reached him. Kevin shrugged.

"Well, i wasn't 100% sure. But i knew there had to be something about you, i just didn't know what it was."

wait... WHAT?

Sean panicked. If Kevin managed to figure it out, who else was there? Was he really on the edge of being exposed?

"But- How?"

Kevin picked up the heart with his bare hands like it was just some Halloween prop and frowned while he turned it over in his hands.

"Well.. It's not completely obvious you know. You just... Have to pay close attention to the tiniest details. In fact, i don't think anyone but me would bother watching those details."

He looked up at Sean and smiled while he held out the heart for him.

"Sorry i interrupted your meal. But i wanted to talk to you. I guess it can wait till you're done. I'll be upstairs, take your time."

Sean was baffled. He accepted the heart not really knowing what else to do. Kevin's words took him completely by surprise.

"u-upstairs?"

Kevin nodded. 

"Uh, yeah. We were studying together remember?"

Sean had to squeeze the heart to keep it from dropping on the floor again. How? How could Kevin be so casual about it? After what he just saw? How could he not be freaking out right now? Half of Sean expected this to be an excuse from Kevin to have him run out the door. And there wasn't a lot that Sean could do to stop him.

"R-right. Studying... i'll.. i'll clean up."

Kevin chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Take your time."

Kevin turned around and picked up his backpack from the ground. Sean could hear him go to the kitchen to wash his hands and then the stairs creaked indicating someone was going upstairs. Sean took a full five minutes to realize he was still standing there in shock, trying to process what just happened. Kevin saw him. Kevin saw his Wendigo face. He saw it and he.. he didn't freak out. In fact he seemed to expect it or accept it. Sean felt weird. An uneasy feeling gathering in his stomach. Maybe Kevin leaped out of the window and ran away. Maybe it was just the shock and Kevin would freak out once he realized that what he saw was not fake. 

It took away Sean's hunger, but he knew that if he didn't finish the heart, he would be hungry again soon. With effort, he ate the heart, piece by piece. Cleaning up after himself by removing the stains that now painted the garage floor. Locking the fridge again, washing his hands and his face, locking the garage door again. Which made him turn to the front door. Kevin got in. Wasn't he careful? Had he forgotten to shut the door? It was shut now, but Sean couldn't remember if he had left it open or not. He really had to be more careful. 

After a good half hour, Sean dragged his heavy body up the stairs. Dreading what he would find once he opened up his bedroom door. With a shaking hand he turned the knob. What was revealed when he swung the door open wasn't a view he had expected to see. Kevin sat crossed legged on his bed, his shoes kicked off and his math books open in front of him. Scribbling down on a note pad to solve the equation. He looked up, a bright smile painting his features. God that was a handsome smile. Sean shook his head and closed the door behind him. His own heart still hammering away with nerves and tension.

"All done?"

Kevin asked. Sean nodded.

"I just... How can you-... How do you-... Why aren't you freaking out?"

Sean asked uncertain. Kevin looked up from his books again he pulled his hood down. Revealing a ruffled patch of chestnut hair. His hazel eyes went perfect with the color of his hair, Sean noticed. God, This wasn't the time to feel attracted! Yet his eyes lingered and glanced over the piercings in Kevin's ears. It only made him hotter. A warm chuckle made Sean feel warm and fuzzy inside. And for once, he dared to get his hopes up. 

"Dude, It's Beacon Hills. If that doesn't say anything, i don't know what does."

"How do you figure?"

"Trust me, you being-...?"

"A Wendigo."

"-right. A Wendigo... That isn't the strangest thing i've seen around here. Nor the scariest. Trust me Sean, i've seen a lot of crazy shit."

Sean shook his head. Alright he was relieved. But what could be crazier then walking in on someone  _Eating a human heart_ for god sake. There was just no way it could get much crazier then that. Especially not for another student.

"How can it not be the strangest thing?! I'm a monster! I eat people!"

"I kill people."

Sean froze. The words caught in his throat as he gaped at Kevin with an open mouth. He wasn't sure what was scarier. The fact that Kevin remained calm about the revelation or the fact that he now looked dead serious and even slightly icy, like he meant what he just said literately. 

"You... What?"

Kevin sighed and shoved his book aside. He got up and crossed the room fast. Faster then Sean had seen him move before. Within seconds, Sean was pressed up against the wall and Kevin had an arm against his throat. There was a dangerous look in his eyes and yet a hint of pain as well.

"You think you're the only one who struggles through life with something to hide Sean? Everyone has secrets. Some so dark you'd wish you could lock them up and bury them. And every time you think about it and someone dear to you finding out what you're hiding in that deepest darkest corner of your being, you panic and you feel crushed under the weight of that one secret. Because you can't take even the thought of them seeing you for who you really are. So you hide it away, trying to protect them because you're scared to death that if they see your demons they will turn and run or hate you forever. Isn't that right?"

Sean looked up with fear in his eyes. He knew Kevin was human. His scent betrayed that much. But he was stronger then any regular guy in school. And Sean could feel the pressure against his throat. He saw the fire in Kevin's eyes and he swallowed hard. Trying to comprehend what was happening. The words hit home, because often Sean felt exactly like Kevin described. He took a shaky breath and replied.

"Kevin, you're scaring me. What are you talking about? Why did you say you kill people?"

Kevin's eyes softened and he pulled back. Replacing his arm against Sean's throat with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just... This is difficult for me. I care about you Sean. But i have secrets so dark you can't even imagine. I wanted to tell you so i followed you. But then you-... Well i guess your secret came out first."

Sean shook his head again. 

"What secret, Kevin? What did you want to tell me?"

Kevin let Sean go and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm an assassin."

Sean bit his lip. Trying not to laugh. It sounded ridiculous at first. But when a small puff of air left his lips, Kevin looked up with an icy glare which told Sean he was dead serious. Sean's face fell from a smile into shock.

"You're serious?"

Kevin nodded.

"Look. You.. you might eat people. But you're doing that to survive. It's the only way for you. You don't really have a choice. For me that's different. I kill people for a living. I was born and raised that way but it's still a choice. It has nothing to do with survival. So... Who's worse? Don't tell me you're the monster, when obviously the only monster here is me."

Sean pushed himself away from the wall and reached for Kevin. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, You're not a monster. I know you. You're a good guy."

Kevin looked up with sadness in his eyes. 

"Am i really? Can you even say that to me Sean? You don't know me at all. You think you do. But you don't. Eventually you would have found out anyway, just like i gathered there was something more to you. I wanted you to hear it from me before finding out any other way because... I care about you. And having secrets for you is not easy. In fact it's horrible. And it's not what i want. But i can't just let people in on my double life. That could get them and me killed."

Sean took Kevin by the shoulders and turned him around. 

"That just proves you're a good guy. You'd rather take a risk and tell me about you then see me getting hurt because of it. That counts for something. Besides, when you caught me with the heart, you could have done anything. Run, scream, tell everyone, even kill me. But you didn't. You're not a monster."

Kevin laughed softly.

"Well Neither are you. You're a Wendigo. Big deal."

Sean bit his lip with a grin. 

"And you're an assassin. Big deal."

They looked at each other with grins on their faces. Sean teasingly punched Kevin's arm with a soft swing.

"So... You're gonna have to tell me your story sometime."

He said. Kevin rolled his eyes but surprisingly he agreed.

"Okay, but not right now."

He retorted and play-slapped Sean right back. For a second, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. 

"So... you're really not afraid of me?"

Sean asked after a moment of silence.

"Does this answer your question?"

Kevin replied and he leaned in. Capturing Sean's lips with his own. Tenderly brushing against the softness and warmth of Sean's mouth. The Wendigo shivered and replied to the kiss with one of his own. Kevin leaned their heads together when they parted and Sean took a step closer.

"So... Any chance an Assassin might go out with a Wendigo?"

Sean mused with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh god yes. I thought you'd never ask."

Kevin responded while he threw his arms around Sean's shoulders and pulled him closer. The warmth of their bodies pressing up against each other made them both shiver. They kissed again. Deeper this time. Kevin's tongue probed Sean's lips and the Wendigo let him in. Grateful he didn't have his teeth out right now. Kevin hummed while he kissed his new boyfriend. Sean still had a metallic taste in his mouth, but Kevin couldn't care less about that. He stroked Sean's tongue with his own, earning a moan from them both. After a few moments, with their lungs burning and begging for air, they parted. Panting slightly. Sean brought his arms around Kevin's waist. Conscious of the quickly rising intimate mood.

"You know... My parents won't be home till after midnight."

He said softly. He almost didn't dare look into Kevin's hazel eyes. But when he did, he shuddered with their intensity. 

"Well... We did agree to study did we not?"

Kevin chuckled.

"I think i need to brush up on my biology."

He continued with a low laugh while he stepped back towards the bed and pulled Sean with him. When his knees hit the bed he took the blanket in one hand and yanked it hard. Allowing the blanket, and all the books and material to clatter to the floor. He let himself fall backwards and pulled Sean on top of him. Sean wanted to get into a straddling position, but before he got the chance, Kevin flipped them. Landing him on top and straddling Sean instead. 

Sean reached for Kevin's shirt. Eager to see more of him exposed and get closer. Kevin let it happen. His hoodie fell on the floor somewhere along with the shirt he wore underneath. Sean bit back a moan when he saw his boyfriend's torso for the first time. 

"Fuck, you're ripped. What's this?"

Sean's fingers brushed a scar on Kevin's left ribs and let his eyes linger on the marred skin.

"Comes with the territory."

Kevin replied, his hands coming up to cup Sean's face and kiss him again. Then he hooked his fingers in Sean's shirt and dragged it up over his head. Groaning at the sight it revealed.

"Jesus. And he says i'm fit. Look at you."

Kevin said while tracing his fingers over Sean's chest.

"Comes with the territory"

Sean retorted. They both laughed and Kevin pulled Sean back into a heated kiss. Sean's hands flew up to Kevin's back and Kevin raked his fingers down Sean's chest. Right to the point where he put his palms flat against the skin and pushed. Making Sean fall backwards on the bed. Kevin grinned and crawled over him, reconnecting their kiss. Sean responded eager and lustful, nibbling at Kevin's lips. They were both getting hotter and harder, Sean moaned as Kevin pushed their hips together. Even through the confines of their jeans Sean could feel Kevin getting harder. He bucked up. His hips pushing against the weight on top of them.

A clinking noise drew his attention away from the kiss and down where Kevin was undoing Sean's belt. With one smooth swift move, Kevin pulled the belt out of the loops and dropped it on the floor. Diving back in for a kiss like he was starving for one. Sean breathed heavily and put his hands on Kevin's ass. Pushing him down to meet Sean's hips and they both moaned at the friction. The longer they were wrapped up in each other's embrace, the more uncomfortably tight their jeans got. Straining their cocks that had come to full hardness. 

Sean reached down, aching to feel more of Kevin against him. He let out a frustrated whine when Kevin's pants refused to open. He gave it a strong tug and the jeans tore open, the button flying off, landing somewhere random. The Zipper ripped apart too. But Kevin chuckled at it. Instead of getting mad he helped Sean by kicking off his jeans. Then he rolled them over, putting Sean on top to get him out of his own jeans. Relief made their way to both of them as the tight fabric slid off. Kevin pulled Sean closer, hooking his legs around the Wendigo's body so their clothed cocks rubbed together the right way. Kevin threw his head in his neck and moaned. Sean dove in to catch a bit of that slender neck between his lips. Sucking on it to create a hickey.

"oh Fuck Sean.. Yes.."

Kevin breathed out, arching into Sean's body. Trying to get closer to him though that was nearly impossible with how close they already were. Sean had no idea that Kevin was vocal, but he liked it. Biting, kissing and nibbling on Kevin's neck.

"c'mon Sean. I'm not made of porcelain. Bite me like you mean it."

Sean couldn't say he wasn't surprised. But given Kevin's confession he could probably have guessed the older was used to a little rough. Sean wasn't sure at first, but when Kevin craned his neck, he went for it. He bit down on Kevin's neck with his human teeth. Hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bruise.

"Fuck! Sean!"

Kevin yelled and writhed underneath the Wendigo. Sean groaned as he pulled back and there were clear teeth marks in Kevin's neck. Shit.. that was hot. Kevin looked at him with eyes that told him that if he didn't do something quick, Kevin would flip them over and go to town on Sean. The wendigo quickly stripped them both of their boxers. Gasping with want as Kevin's cock sprang free from it's confines. 

Kevin bucked his hips making his cock bounce like a prancing pony. He was impatient and opened his legs to the younger.

"You do me?"

He asked, though it sounded less of a question and more of a statement. Sean was quick to agree. Not because he wanted to be on top, but shit he couldn't wait long enough to argue about positions. 

"Prep and protection?"

Sean asked. Kevin shook his head.

"I'm clean and used to rough. Just do it. I can't wait. I've waited long enough."

Sean hesitated.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

Kevin shot up and shushed him with a devouring kiss. Parting with him only to look him in the eyes and encourage him to get on with it.

"I've been waiting for this since i met you Sean. I've waited long enough. Fuck me senseless on your own or I'm gonna flip us over to ride you. Either way, it's gonna happen right now."

Sean agreed with a nod and reached between them. Positioning himself and pushing forward against the pressure of Kevin's entrance. It only took a moment before he slipped inside and quickly pushed all the way in. Kevin gasped and cursed and his body clenched impossibly tight for a mere moment before he allowed himself to relax. His eyes watered a little but other then that he seemed fine. Perhaps he was used to dealing with things like pain. Still.. Sean didn't aim to hurt him.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow"

Kevin chuckled breathlessly.

"Too much?"

Sean worried. But Kevin shook his head.

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect."

Kevin smiled at Sean while his hips twitched and started rolling slowly. Sean moaned and started meeting the movement with his own thrusts. They moved, but despite the urgency to get to this point, their pace had slowed drastically. To draw out the most important moment. Being joined together. 

"So you like cutting to the chase. Good to know."

Sean panted as he rolled his hips again and pushed in deep. Kevin gasped and took him by the shoulders.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet Sean."

Sean leaned down to kiss him. Groaning against his lips.

"That sounds like a promise to get to know you, _intimately_."

Kevin didn't answer. He didn't have to. Him closing his eyes and leaning up to meet Sean's lips was answer enough. They kissed and moved slow and steady for a while. Enjoying the primitive side of being in each other's arms. Until Sean caved. He loved this slow dance, but any longer and it would drive him crazy. He wanted more. He wanted to hear Kevin lose his breath in pleasure, he wanted to hear their bodies come together, he wanted to hear his name on Kevin's lips as he fell over the edge. He wanted his boyfriend in every way. 

Boyfriend.. The thought loosened a strangely warm feeling within Sean. A pride and a lust like he never had. But that power soon turned to fear as he felt his pleasure building. Because with his pleasure growing, his transformation also pushed to the surface. It happened to him sometimes, even when he handled himself. Seeing it was one thing, but seeing it during sex?... Every person had a limit. What if Kevin's limit did not reach beyond what he had already seen? What if it was a huge turn off?

Sean felt it. His eyes burned as they turned white and his canine teeth started to push through his gums. He hid his head in Kevin's neck to hide away his Wendigo nature. Refusing to come up for a kiss even as Kevin tried to reach him. 

"Sean"

Kevin's voice was laced with lust and intimacy. He spoke soft and with a groan. Breathless from the thrusts, Sean kept up in the hope Kevin wouldn't notice. He should've known better after the assassin's confession.

"Sean.. look at me. I want to see you"

"No"

Sean said as he kept hiding. Kevin nudged him and Sean realized he had stopped moving.

"Sean. Show me. C'mon. You're balls deep inside me. Giving me this is no more then fair."

Shit. Why did he have to put it like that?

"You're rude."

"And you're hiding."

Sean sighed and mentally braced himself. He pulled back out of his hiding spot against Kevin's neck and his white eyes bored into Kevin's. Kevin reached up with a hand and cupped Sean's face gently. The gesture made Sean's lips open slightly and bare his razor teeth. Kevin brushed Sean's bottom lip with a thumb of the hand that cupped his face. 

"There you are."

Kevin chuckled and tension melted from Sean's body quicker then it had settled there. Kevin looked up, a glimmer in his eyes and yet a serious gaze. 

"You don't have to hide for me. let me tell you something. I have a very hot boyfriend now who i want to look at when he's having sex with me. No matter what his face may look like. Because he's still my boyfriend. And i love him no matter what face he wears."

Sean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is it really okay?"

"Only if you start moving right now because i need you so bad it'll hurt if you don't do anything soon."

Sean started moving right away. And Kevin leaned up to kiss him.

"careful!"

Sean warned, but Kevin already cut his lower lip on Sean's teeth. He didn't wince. He didn't shout or scold Sean for not covering his teeth. He just growled.

"Kiss me."

Sean did. And he tasted blood. Something bittersweet. Like 75% dark chocolate. He lost it. His instincts took over and he sucked on Kevin's bottom lip to get more. The pace increased. Kevin locked his legs around Sean the short side of bruising and clung to him while they made out. He could taste it now. Sean sipped another drop of blood from Kevin's lips and he could taste the rising pleasure in Kevin's blood. The closer he got the more chemicals were released by his brain and entering his blood stream.

Sean chased it. Wanting the sweeter taste on his lips. Feeling he was not far behind as his own body started trembling. Sweat made their bodies shine in the light of Sean's nightstand lamp. It had gotten dark outside. And somehow that just made things better. That one light on made it intimate. Even as Sean lost control over his pace and the rhythm faltered. He frantically chased that taste of chemicals and as a result, brought himself to the tipping point.

He drove in at an angle and Kevin shouted and twitched, his walls clamping on Sean's cock. The Wendigo nearly howled as it dragged him to the edge and nearly over it. He pushed in at the same angle again and again. Three more thrusts and an explosion of chemicals entered Kevin's bloodstream as he came. Kevin brushed his lip passed the sharp teeth again and the blood that tickled from the small cut made Sean moan. He could taste Kevin's orgasm in it. Pure pleasure, pure goodness. 

"i'm c-! oh fuck, Sean!"

 He called out. He gripped at Sean tighter. The wendigo shuddered and with everything assaulting him at once, taste, sensation, sound, the vision of Kevin falling apart under him, made him fall right over the edge too.

"Kevin! oh god."

Sean rode out his own orgasm while still thrusting on a fast pace. Kevin rode out his own with him and threw an arm above his head. His chest heaving to get enough oxygen in his system. Slowly his panting settled down and he chuckled. Sean moved off of him and dropped beside him. Tired but sated. His transformation reversed again and his eyes and teeth turned to normal.

"What?"

he asked when Kevin chuckled. Kevin shook his head.

"Just uhh.. That was.. amazing."

Now Sean chuckled too. Relieved that it all worked out this way.

"So..."

He said after a moment.

"I suppose there's still a lot to talk about?"

Kevin turned his head to look him in the eyes.

"True... How about a sleepover? If your parents don't mind that is."

"That would be awesome. Wait... What about your parents?"

Kevin shook his head.

"I can pretty much do what i want. Just another one of my secrets."

Sean frowned.

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah though it's not as glamorous as it sounds. But! That does mean i can stay over whenever i want. What do you say?"

Sean thought about it. But after what happened today and after what happened just now, he really didn't want Kevin to leave. So even if his parents were opposed to it, he was sure they could work something out. Hell, Kevin was a freaking assassin. He could sneak in if he wanted too.

"Sounds perfect. And if my parents don't approve, you could always sneak in through the window."

Kevin laughed and pecked Sean on his lips.

"I like the way you think. But there is something that i really need before we do any of this."

Sean looked up confused.

"What?"

Kevin flicked his head and pointed at their bodies.

"A shower."

Sean widened his eyes and started laughing. He got up and took his boyfriend by the hand to drag him to the shower. 

Yeah...

Boyfriend.

He could get used to that.

 

 


	3. Rain Wet Kisses

**Source:[Tumblr](http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/148884966582)**

**Pair:** Isaac Lahey/ Nicholai (Nick) Pasha York (Story oc)

 **Warning:** Mild Angst, Mentions of Abuse, Minor Panic Attack

 **A/N:** Basically a romantic piece. Smut was not suggested in the prompt. Did it anyway. 

**Prompt:**

****

****

* * *

"Isaac Stop!" 

It was pouring. The flood gates of heaven were wide open and the rain showered down mercilessly on Beacon hills. Despite that, a boy was running down the street. Blindly going towards any space that was more open then where he came from. Isaac felt like he couldn't breathe. And though he heard Nick shouting, his mind screamed at him to ignore it and keep going. 

Nick couldn't keep up with him. Not on foot. He could run but Isaac was a werewolf. They had the advantage to someone like Nick. The solution came quick. Nick transformed. A high pitched eagle screech sounded through the air and the loud thundering beat of wings flapping followed. Isaac barely heard it over the thundering rain. Half way into the woods Isaac was finally forced to halt his pace when a large griffin landed right before him, making him stumble and loose his footing.

Right before he clashed with the ground, one of the Griffin's paws caught him. The creature squeaked and pushed him back on his feet. It paced once and then pushed itself upright. The beak and lion's body disappearing. Red eyes staring at Isaac. The last things of the transformation were the wings that were left unfolded. Isaac recognized him instantly.

"Nick?!"

The older was as soaked as he was. Rain making his shirt and his pants stick to his body, glittering while it rolled in drops down his wings.

"It's over Isaac. You're out. You're safe."

Nick spoke loud enough to hear over the rattling of the rain, but with a softness to his voice that made Isaac feel warmer despite his cold and drenched clothes.

"I'm sorry, i-... I didn't mean to run. I-... I couldn't breathe!"

Isaac said, taking a step closer. Nick stayed where he was. Letting Isaac take the initiative. After what just happened, that was only logical. Isaac only just recovered from a panic attack. He needed a bit of time to recover.

"I know. I'm sorry i couldn't get to you sooner."

Isaac shook his head.

"I'm not even in your pack! Don't get me wrong, things would probably have gotten very bad if you didn't show up. But... Thank you. Really thank you... I just don't understand why..."

He took another two steps closer. Nick's bright red eyes slowly dimmed. Their glow softening until it made way for dark brown eyes. Nick shrugged, his wings bouncing on the movement. 

"I felt uneasy. A part of me just knew you were in trouble. And when i realized that feeling applied to you I came running. It has nothing to do with pack."

Isaac frowned. 

"I thought you could only sense them?"

Nick shook his head.

"I have a sense of all supernatural creatures within a certain radius. I'm a Griffin. It's in my nature. When connected to some, like my pack, i have a stronger sense of them. I connect to you, so i sensed you."

Isaac stepped closer. They were within arms reach of each other now. 

"But i don't... Why?"

Nick reached out a hand and caressed Isaac's cheek softly.

"The stronger the emotional connection, the stronger my sense of them is. And i can sense you above all others."

For a moment Isaac blinked confused about Nick's suggestion. But then it started to dawn on him and a blush spread on his face, heating it against the cold rain that was still pouring down on them.

"you... L-like me?"

Isaac stuttered. Half because he was surprised, half because he was getting cold. They were both drenched and hopefully the darkened sky above them would run out of water soon. 

"Isaac... I don't just like you. I thought about my feelings and how they translate to what i can pick up from you from afar... i think it's telling me that i'm in love with you."

Nick was still caressing Isaac's cheek, who burned bright red on his cheeks now. If Nick couldn't see he was blushing, Isaac was sure the Griffin could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"I... But... What?"

Nick stepped a little closer. Effectively removing the space between them. Isaac felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. He had always thought that Nick was attractive. But he had assumed that Isaac's type was not usually the type that people like Nick would go for. Besides he seemed pretty close with one of his pack mates. And Isaac didn't want to be the one stuck in between.

"I love you Isaac. I know what you've been through and i understand if you need time to process or are even weary of my intentions. I won't expect or force you into anything. I just needed to tell you how i feel. Especially after tonight."

Isaac shook his head. 

"It's not that. I just though... You and Eli seemed so close. I don't want to get in the way of that. And i doubt he has as much anxiety as i do. I'm a lot of work. I realize that."

Nick let go of Isaac and started laughing softly. For a second Isaac felt stupid and toyed with. Anxiety playing up in the form of thoughts that made him think that Nick made fun of him and was only messing around. But then the truth came out.

"Isaac, Eli is my cousin from his mother's side. His dad, Ezra, is my uncle. We're family. That's why we're so close. Besides i think that if i tried anything with Eli, Ezra would have my head. Plus, I'm a griffin. Who's to say i'm not a lot of work? If we start dating i'll expect you to help me groom these."

Nick pointed at his feathery wings and stretched them. Grooming all those small feathers might indeed be a lot of work. But...

"That's different. Grooming won't make you wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. It doesn't give you anxiety attacks, hallucinations or hyperventilation. It-"

Nick shook his head and the drops in his hair flew away. 

"If you don't stop making excuses we will be here until the rain stops."

Isaac bit his lip, chewing on it in thought. 

"I'm a broken."

He said. Nick nodded.

"I know."

"I'm not in your pack."

"It's okay."

"I've never dated a boy before."

"I don't care."

"I'm not-"

A pair of lips on his made Isaac silent. It was wet with rain drops and tasted both sweet and watery because of it. But despite the rain, Nick was warm. So warm that Isaac wanted to crawl into his hold to seek shelter from the rain. As if Nick could read his thoughts, his wings came up to wrap around Isaac. Pulling him into a cocoon of soft feathers and a body warming him up. Isaac shuddered with how safe it felt. Somehow, no matter how tight those wings pulled around him, his claustrophobia stayed away. He didn't panic and didn't hyperventilate. His anxiety remained dormant. Because it didn't feel like a tight space. It felt like a safe shelter to him. Like armor that would protect him.

Nick pulled back and rested their heads together. 

"Isaac... I promise you. You're safe with me."

Isaac said nothing. He just thought of all the times that Nick saved him in one way or another. All those times he helped Isaac calm down or get over his fears. Nick promised that safety even now. And he promised more. Isaac lays his cold hands in Nick's neck and he could feel the older shiver. Having made his decision he returned the kiss firmly. Bringing them together again with a longing he had denied himself before. Now he felt at ease letting go of that. Nick was right. Isaac did feel safe with him.

It also made him bolder. Isaac was tired of suppressed feelings all the time. Tired of being scared of so many things. He wanted to feel normal, to feel free. To stop thinking about what his father would say about all of this. His fingers clawed at the wet fabric of Nick's torn shirt. Sprouting his wings made two huge tears in the back. Not that he cared much about that. Isaac pushed it up but apparently wings also made it difficult to get it off. Because Nick stopped him and looked at him with a wanting look. A single nod told Isaac the only thing he needed to know and with three powerful tears he ripped the shirt apart and from Nick's body. The pieces fell on the forest floor, forgotten. While Isaac kissed Nick again and let his hands roam the skin he just exposed. 

Nick did not protest. Nor did he try to get Isaac out of his clothes. He simply kissed the boy back with his wings wrapped around them. Brushing his hands through Isaac's hair. Making sure that he was okay.

"Isaac.." A low moan left Nick when Isaac moved his hands to Nick's back and prodded at the junction between his wings and his back. Feeling how they connected with muscle and bone and glands that produced the oils that made the wings shine and healthy. "What do you need?" Nick groaned softly when Isaac, upon discovery of those glands kept pushing at them. Working them up to the point where oil started to coat his fingers. "You" Isaac managed over the sound of rain falling, Nick's breathing and his own panting. He slipped his hands forward trying to open Nick's jeans. The rain made it difficult and the button slipped from his fingers twice before he finally managed to open it. 

"Here? You sure?"

Nick didn't sound dismissive or hesitant about the fact that they were out in the open woods, in the rain. He didn't sound like he would put a stop to it. Even if there were probably better places for sex. Because with the scents rising through the rain, both boys knew exactly where this was going if neither of them did anything to stop it. 

"Keep your wings around me."

Isaac replied instead. It said enough. Nick managed to back them up a few paces until his back hit a tree. He sank down and Isaac landed in his lap. Nick's wings stretched around Isaac to shield him from outside view. The heat caught between their bodies and the wings drove out the cold of the rain. Isaac gripped his own shirt and dragged it over his head. He needed it to be Nick and he needed it now. Intimacy had been an issue before with all that was going on, that's why Isaac needed it this moment. He didn't want to risk moving out of the rain and to a dryer, private place. If he did that he'd lose his nerve again. Just the first time. Just this once. He needed to get passed it with Nick. As soon as he would burn this in his memory, knowing he is safe with Nick in every way, even with intimacy, it would be easier to get close to him on calmer moments. Moments that would not be filled with adrenaline or unexpected love confessions. God... Nick was in love with him. How did that happen?

Isaac didn't give himself time to think about it. He fumbled with his own pants, scrambling to get them off. Nick caught the frantic feeling from Isaac's movements and covered his hands with his own.

"Slow down. You'll hurt yourself."

"I need to-"

"I know. Easy. You can take what you want from me."

Isaac looked up at Nick. His eyes were glowing red again. The color was frightening as it was mesmerizing. It reminded Isaac of an Alpha. And in a way Nick was one. But not like the others. His position on the mythical ladder equaled the strongest Alphas. But Nick had proven he did not abuse that power. The color was also a different shade of red. Not quite orange either but something in between. A fire red. Different from the crimson that usually reflected in an Alpha's eyes. Though the color had changed his eyes stood calm and serious. And a desire flickered in them with a growing passion. 

It struck Isaac that Nick said he could take what he wanted. Not just what he needed. If he needed one thing, but wanted more then that, Nick basically gave him permission to take it. Isaac reached out, his fingers connecting to Nick's cheek. Despite the rain and the water clinging to his skin, he was warm. Isaac leaned in and kissed him. It secured him. Giving him the courage and the calmth to keep going without urgency. Isaac slipped out of his pants. He felt exposed sitting on Nick's lap in just his boxer. He could feel those red eyes take him in. But the wings around him also made him feel hidden and safe. Sheltered from prying eyes. It was the strangest thing to feel both, but it felt good somehow. 

Nick reached for him and Isaac let it happen. He felt the Griffin pull him in closer and connect their lips to distract him from the fact that he was nearly naked on Nick's lap. Outside, in the rain, in the middle of the woods somewhere. Nick kissed him in a way that made Isaac forget about all of that. He felt the warmth of Nick's body under him. The wings around him. Soft warm lips connecting to his. And rain falling from above. And that's all he felt, all he was aware of. Nick's hands dropped from cupping Isaac's head to resting on his shoulders. Then they slid down. Spreading heat and pleasure where they went. Isaac tried to focus on those hands. They moved gently and with care. They were touching softly. It felt so good to for once be subjected to a set of hands that weren't rough with him, that didn't hit him or pulled at his limbs. Isaac kept his eyes closed to focus on that feeling. 

The touches only made Isaac more determined. Though Nick told him to slow down, it didn't mean he had to stop. Isaac reached for Nick's pants and opened them further. Nick was hard and straining against his boxers and a little sigh of relief and anticipation left him when Isaac opened his jeans. Isaac made sure he kissed Nick when his hand reached in to take Nick's cock out of his boxers. He didn't dare to look just yet. Nick moaned into his mouth, gripping a little tighter at Isaac's shoulders. Isaac's breathing, along with Nick's grew heavier. Nick was well endowned. A long medium shaft, uncut. Feeling it pulse in his hand made Isaac's face heat up with a deep blush. Nick's wings tightened a little around him, Pushing him a bit closer into Nick's hold. Isaac broke the kiss and Nick dropped his head to Isaac's shoulder.

"Isaac.. please"

Nick didn't order anything, he didn't give direction, he left the control in Isaac's hands. Isaac felt his heart swell at the idea that a powerful being like Nick would do that for a broken boy like him. He had seen Nick at his full strength. He had seen the beast come out and fight. It had been thrilling as it had been terrifying. To know that such a beast was hidden inside the boy on who's lap he sat, and that it gave up control just like that, it touched Isaac. Nick helped him deal with his anxiety so many times simply by holding back the beast inside. Allowing just that one part of his true nature to shine through. His wings. Those wings that brought him safety and salvation countless of times. Always on those moments on which Isaac believed he would lose it. When he was locked in cramped spaces and about to lose his battle to his claustrophobia. Nick was always there. Teaching him, telling him that as long as the space could hold the entire span of his wings one way or another, the space wasn't small at all. And each time he spread his wings to prove it. And it calmed Isaac down to see such a magnificent sight. Even if the feathery tips touched the walls, if the wingspan fit, Isaac knew he was going to be okay.

Isaac had started to depend on those wings. And even now they were helping him. Isaac leaned in close, sneaking a hand around Nick's back. With one hand he pressed the glands at the base of Nick's wings. A few times he pressed, until he felt the oil spill on his fingers. He pulled back and with his coated fingers he wrapped around Nick's erection. Stroking up and down his cock easily now that he had slicked his fingers. 

"fuck.."

Nick whispered breathlessly. He was growing hotter and possibly harder under Isaac's palm. The idea that he created his own slick made him shiver in excitement. 

"No one has ever used it like that before. Why didn't i think of that? Could've saved me a lot of trouble."

Nick uttered softly. Isaac chuckled but he didn't answer. Nick already knew how Isaac might've gotten to the idea of using it like that. Nick's hands found the edge of Isaac's boxer and he tugged it down. Isaac moved, trying to wiggle in a way Nick could take it off of him. After a bit of struggling the item hung off a single ankle and Isaac straddled Nick completely naked. Nick's wings blocked everything but the front, which was in full view of the Griffin. The simple nerves and excitement had made Isaac's eyes turn to gold. Nick touched him with more purpose now. Deliberately seeking more sensitive places to get Isaac's body to heat up. Isaac once again reached behind Nick to slick his fingers. But this time, not to stroke Nick with them.

Isaac reached behind himself. Somehow, being here in Nick's arms had him running on instinct. He never slept with a boy before but it was like his body was telling him what to do. And how to get closer to Nick. The griffin growled softly at the sight. 

"Damn, Isaac you're beautiful."

The Griffin reached and his fingers closed around Isaac's pulsing cock. Isaac hissed softly.

"Nick, your fingers are cold."

"Sorry. But they'll warm up with your heat."

Isaac could hardly think with those fingers running up and down his length. Indeed the heat of his own body made them warm quickly. He tried to focus on his own fingers, reaching behind slowly slipping inside of him. But it was hard to concentrate with Nick's hands moving over him like that. Isaac let his head drop to Nick's shoulder. Panting and groaning softly. One finger turned to two and he moved them in different ways to get his body to open up. Nick reached behind his own back, Struggling with the angle to reach his own glands. Allowing more oil to coat his fingers. Once he had them coated he pulled back and reached for Isaac. Stroking his cock a few times before slipping around him to where he was trying to prepare himself.

"Let me"

Nick's husky voice made Isaac shiver.

"Hurry."

Isaac whispered. He yelped when Nick thrust two fingers inside right away. But despite the discomfort that Isaac was expecting. It didn't actually hurt. It was a foreign feeling, especially now that he wasn't doing it himself. Nick was patient, curling his fingers in ways that made Isaac squirm on his lap. Then a particular thrust nearly send his whole body flying forward in surprise and pleasure. Isaac moaned and gasped nearly at the same time. Heat surged through his body. Nick touched something inside him. Something that was so sensitive that Isaac was afraid he'd come instantly if Nick touched it again. 

"N-Nick.. If you keep doing that... I'll..."

Isaac couldn't finish those words just yet. It was still a bit embarrassing to just say out loud. But Nick caught his meaning. He tried not to brush that spot again. But a couple of near misses had Isaac shaking in pleasure on Nick's lap.

"e-enough. I want you"

Isaac moaned out softly. His earlier actions, stroking Nick already made him slick with the same oil they used on Isaac. It would make things easier. Isaac moved himself further onto Nick's lap. Nick wrapped an arm around him to steady Isaac. When he didn't move further Isaac realized he was left in control of the pace. If he wanted this, he needed to make it happen. Nick remained passive to give Isaac the space and time he needed. Isaac bit his lip. It meant a lot to him and at the same time it made him nervous. He reached down, guiding Nick's cock to his entrance. A little whine escaping his lips when the tip pressed against the ring. Isaac let himself slide down slowly. The arm around him kept him from sinking too fast. Still it did sting a little and it felt strange being filled up like that. Isaac felt full. So full he had to take a moment simply to breathe and steady himself. Setting his hands on Nick's shoulders to get a grip.

"Shh. I got you Isaac. I got you."

The tickle of feathers against his back reassured Isaac that he was still safe in the Griffin's hold. He trembled slightly with the feeling of Nick's hot throbbing erection inside. Pulsing against his walls. But at Nick's words, Isaac realized that he never felt safer. He relaxed and it allowed him to slide down a little more, taking Nick deeper. The Griffin took a shaking breath and a soft moan left his lips.

"You're so hot inside."

Nick chuckled and Isaac felt the blush return to his cheeks. He whined and hit Nick on his chest.

"Don't say it."

"But it feels good"

Isaac groaned a little as he shifted to a better position. It made Nick shift inside of him and he gasped at the brush against his inner walls. 

"You okay?"

Isaac looked up to see Nick stare at him with a slightly worried look on his face. He must have misunderstood the gasp. Isaac smiled and re positioned his hands before he nodded.

"I'm okay. As long as i'm with you."

Nick responded by wrapping both his arms around Isaac's body. Isaac rolled his hips. Gasping again when the shift caused Nick's cock to slide deeper inside. He started rolling his hips with a needy but steady pace. Little grunts and moans left Nick and echoed in Isaac's ears the same way Isaac's panting and mewling resonated in Nick's ears. Nick pushed his hips up in a gentle way to meet Isaac's hips. Thrusting with a moderate strength to help Isaac along. They moved together, wet from the rain, heated from their activities, entangled in each other. 

"Isaac.."

Nick nearly whispered his name. As if it was something sacred. Isaac moaned softly and rolled his hips with stronger surges and in a faster pace. He felt his climax building.

"N-Nick... Nicholai.."

A shudder went through the Griffin. Just calling his full name had a major effect on him. Isaac smiled and leaned in close. Whispering a name that only he knew belonged to the griffin.

"I love you Pasha."

Nick stilled. Isaac pulled back. Worried he might have said something wrong. But then he saw Nick's face. There was a gleam in his eyes. 

"Say it again. Say my name again."

Isaac tilted his head but he did as Nick asked of him.

"Pasha."

Nick tightened his arms around Isaac and buried his head in Isaac's chest.

"God i love you."

He moved again. His hips snapping up harder. Isaac felt the change but it didn't scare him. He moaned and let himself fall back against the wings wrapped around him. It caused Nick to brush a spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Pasha! I'm... I'm close.. N-Nicholai.."

Isaac's breath hitched as he felt his orgasm racing towards him like a herd of thundering horses. 

"Isaac!"

A few more thrusts and Nick was spilling inside him. His hand came up to wrap around Isaac's cock and with a few more strokes, Isaac fell apart. 

"Pasha!"

Panting the two remained still for a moment. Just trying to catch their breaths. Then Isaac cupped Nick's face and kissed him.

"I love you too Nick."

Nick smiled as he shifted. His legs were a bit stiff now. As were his wings, but he kept them wrapped around Isaac until Isaac was ready to move and searched for his clothes. They were wet and difficult to put on again and it definitely wasn't a pleasant feeling after the warmth they just shared. But they were out in the open and going anywhere naked wasn't really an option for Isaac. Nick tucked his clothes back in place and finally stretched his wings open. The rain had slowly come to a stop but it still drizzled outside. 

"I don't want to go home"

Isaac said softly. As if Nick could feel the dread coming from him he wrapped his arms around Isaac again. 

"Why don't you come to my place?"

Isaac hesitated but then a smile broke out on his face.

"I would like that."

Honestly, after tonight... He would let Nick take him anywhere. He just had this feeling. Nick made him feel safe. And now he also made him feel loved. It was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
